Family Night
by CelticInTheAU
Summary: Post Last Sacrifice. The gang are all back together after some "assignment re-arranging", and are ready to have some fun as a family once more. RXD LXC


_Family Night_

Author Name: TearyJewelEyes  
>FanFiction address: .netu/1337140/TearyJewelEyes  
>Story Rating: M – there is smut at the beginning of the one-shot<br>Pairing: Rose/Dimitri  
>Summary: Post Last Sacrifice. The gang are all back together after some "assignment re-arranging", and are ready to have some fun as a family once more. RXD LXC<p>

Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns all. I just write the sexy scenes she never published and let my imagination run away with me when it comes to sexy bass-ass Dimitri.

**Okay, so this is just a little one-shot that I imagined to be set after Last Sacrifice. It has no specific time frame as to when after, just after. Thank you to everyone who has donated and received this compilation. It means a lot because my friends and family were directly affected by this ordeal. Written for the FandomsFightTheFloods [Fandoms4Floods on twitter] appeal.**

I rolled to my side as I drew in a shaky breath, feeling the sweat dripping down my face. I heard his heavy pants beside me, deeper and louder as we both tried to regain our breath. Turning my head to the side, I blinked once as my eyes rested on the figure of Dimitri Belikov - I swore he got more handsome with each passing day, and I never failed to tell him this.

He turned his head to me, looking into my eyes. I saw a wicked glint in his eye, and I barely had time to regard what this meant before he was on top of me once more. I struggled beneath him, groaning as his large hands encased both my wrists, holding my arms above my head as his towering frame straddled my legs. His body moved up mine, his hips now resting over mine, leaving my legs free. Using this as an advantage for me, I rocked my hips upwards, hearing the soft groan slipping past his lips, breaking his concentration slightly. His body shifted once more, in an attempt to remove his hips from the vicinity of mine, and yet again, I got the upper hand.

Moving my legs upwards, my knees against my chest, my feet pressed against Dimitri's chest, I pushed him back, watching as he tumbled slightly, his grip on my wrists pulling me with him. Dimitri rolled over at the last minute, now flat on his back with me on top. Another point to me. I grinned down at him, reaching behind me as if I were moving to clutch a stake, slamming my hand down over his heart, leaning down to his ear at the same time.

"I win," I whispered in his ear, hearing his slight gasp of breath. His hands moved to my hips as I lightly trailed my lips over his jaw, towards his mouth. He lifted my tank top slightly, his fingers digging into my skin as he gripped my hips hard, moving me back and forth over his. I gasped as I felt his member twitching to life between us, separated only by the material of his tracksuit pants and my boxers.

"I guess we're even now, Roza," he smirked up at me as I threw my head back, moaning loudly as his hips bucked up, causing a wave of arousal to sweep through my body. Grinding my hips back down into his, my nails dug into his bare chest, my body going through the motions as if we were joined as one, not wanting to stop, not even for a moment. His hands moved to the front of my tight tank, ripping it straight down the center, pulling it away from my body in one swift move, copying his actions with my bra.

Soon we were both bare chested, the only thing remaining were the clothes donning our lower halves. Dimitri's hands ran up my bare back, pulling me flatter against his body as our lips met in a deep, passionate kiss. Our hips continued to move together as our kiss escalated, our hands moving over each others bodies, tracing muscles and drawing patterns into the skin present. He rolled us over, lifting away a moment to look down into my eyes. I bit my lip as I returned his loving gaze, watching as he stood. Frowning, I wondered why he was starting to move away, seeing that he was heading towards the door of the private room in the gym, flicking the lock. He turned back, that deadly, panty-dropping grin in place as his thumbs hooked into the waistband of his pants.

I bit my lip, also standing, my arm moving to cover my breasts as I reached up with my free hand, pulling my hair loose of it's ponytail, the strands falling and covering my breasts. Removing my arm, I tucked my thumbs into the waistband of the boxers, looking directly into Dimitri's eyes as I pulled forward on the elastic, letting the material drop to the floor, stepping out. My hand slipped down my torso as I watched his chest rise with a deep breath, my fingers teasing the outside of my slick folds, biting my lip as I began to touch myself. Letting my fingers graze my swollen nub, I saw as Dimitri's hand disappeared down the front of his pants, grabbing his erection and begin stroking it.

"I want to see you." The words clung to the air between us, and I bit my lip as he slowly removed his pants and took a step closer to me. My eyes raked over his form, taking in each defined muscle, each slight movement his body made as he moved even closer. Soon we were face to face, only inches apart as we continued to pleasure ourselves in front of each other. I had two fingers sunk deep into my core, when Dimitri leant forward, pulling my arms away and wrapping them around his shoulders. His hands ghosted down my sides, cupping the top of my thighs and lifting me against him. I wrapped my legs around his waist as we moved towards the stack of training mats in the far corner. Dimitri sat down on them, and I straddled his waist, feeling his now throbbing erection resting between my swollen lips. Lifting my hips, I reached down to align his tip at my entrance before swiftly sinking down onto him. We moved together in some kind of synchronised dance; he thrusted upwards as my hips rolled, pulling him deeper.

Our movements were slow even though our emotions were high. Our bodies craved each other as much as our hearts and soul did, and with each shift of his hips, Dimitri whispered sentences in his native tongue. The sexy words fell on my ears and I knew now what they meant, but they still made me gasp with pleasure and fill me with love. He drove deeper into me, rolling us both over so he controlled everything in the situation. He moved fast, hard and deep, causing little stars to appear before my closed eyes as our lips sought each others out, kissing frantically. Our love was conveyed through our motions, and soon we reached our peaks, together.

He remained within me as he lay down to my side, pulling me into his arms. I rested my head against his chest, breathing in deeply as my body came down from its high, still spasming around Dimitri's member.

"I love you, мой Дмитрий." Nothing could compare to the bright smile Dimitri gave me at that moment. I had slowly been learning his language, but he would always give me the same response each time I spoke the few phrases I knew to him.

"As I love you, Roza." He bent his head down, capturing my lips with his, kissing me softly as his hands began tracing patterns over the bare skin of my back. I shifted once more, moving over him again as my hips began to roll against his, when a loud banging from the gym door halted my movements.

"Hathaway, Belikov; get your asses out here, NOW!" Dimitri and I looked to each other, holding back laughs as Eddie pretended to be upset at us for -ahem- _fornicating_ in the gymnasium. The gymnasium Lissa paid good money to keep private for her and Christian's guardian's only.

We scrambled for our clothes as we tried to stifle the laughter threatening to spill forth from our lips. Each frantic tug of cotton back onto our bodies was followed by the loud pounding of Eddie's fist on the door, and by the time Dimitri and I were dressed, we were laughing hysterically as we unlocked and opened the door. The look on Eddie's face didn't help us, of course, as the goofy grin we were met with caused more peals of laughter.

"And you did that why?" I raised my eyebrow – yes, Dimitri had finally taught me how to do so. Eddie began to lead us back to the housing at the far end of court where Christian, Eddie, Lissa, Dimitri, Zoey [Christian's other Guardian] and I all resided.

"Well, apart from the fact that Lissa wanted you back, your mother and father could have walked past at any moment. Well, actually, they were very close to doing so but Zoey managed to jump in and distract them with talk of foliage or... something..." Eddie blushed at the mention of Zoey's name. It was a well known fact that both of them were crushing heavily on each other, and no matter what we told them, they just would not get together and end the annoyance that was their "inconspicuous" looks and flirty behaviours.

"Eh, it's not like they've never heard before, right, Comrade?" I turned and took Dimitri's hand in mine, lacing my fingers with his as he shook his head, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Very right, Roza." His fingers squeezed mine gently, his thumb running over the back of my hand as we entered the foyer of the house. Eddie looked like he wanted to ask what we had meant, but swiftly shook his head, causing more laughter from Dimitri and I.

"So, what are our plans for the night, oh beautiful Princess Dragomir?" I asked as I flopped onto the couch, looking over to Lissa. She was over at the table, buried under mountains of books, sighing deeply. Christian stood behind her, rubbing her shoulders softly as she poured over the texts, muttering under her breath.

"Oh, I give up." Lissa closed the book she was concentrating on, pushing it to the side before leaning her head back against Christian. He bent forward, kissing her forehead, and I couldn't help but smile at them. They were the most amazing couple, and you could tell how much they loved each other, and you didn't even need to know them.

"Take a break, Princess," Dimitri spoke, taking a seat next to me and pulling me into his arms. It was amazing that we no longer had to hide our relationship around everyone. Each guardian, Dhampir and Moroi knew that I belonged to Dimitri as much as he belonged with me, and no one minded, not any more. We were not putting anyone in danger – Dimitri guarded Christian, while Eddie and I guarded Lissa – and we followed the saying that was burned into our brains at a young age - "They come first".

"Guardian Belikov," Lissa started with a smile. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Lissa?"

"And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Dimitri?" he smirked in response, and Lissa laughed.

"Ah, but I do call you Dimitri. Just not when I'm trying to prove my point. So, Dimitri, it's Lissa to you. Like it is to everyone else who lives in this house."

Dimitri and Lissa continued to exchange humorous words as the front door opened, and Zoey stepped in, followed by Abe and Janine. My mother was positively glowing... then again, that could be because Abe had knocked her up again.

I know what you're thinking. Rose, already burdened with abandonment issues due to an unknown father and a never-present mother, now at the age of twenty getting a sibling? I honestly didn't care. Hell, I was excited at the prospect of a baby in the house, seeing as I could never give such a gift to Dimitri.

I let out a sigh as my mind went away with the faeries, dreaming of what life would be like if Dimitri and I ever got married, and if, by some stroke of luck, we ever managed to have our own family.

Dimitri seemed to know where my mind went as soon as I saw my mother rubbing her swollen stomach protectively. He pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms tight around my body as he whispered into my ear. "It doesn't matter that we can never have children, my Roza. Because I have you. That is all I need."

I smiled softly at his words, but I couldn't believe him. What man who was in a serious relationship didn't want children at some point in their future? I know I wanted a family of my own, badly. A family with Dimitri.

"How about we all go out tonight? Go out to one of the nice restaurants in court, get dressed up and just have fun?" Christian suggested, looking at first to my parents, before shooting Dimitri what he had hoped to be a surreptitious look. Well, surreptitious for Christian. He still failed to realise that as a guardian, I saw all.

"Can we go to that new Italian one?" Zoey spoke up, her lower lip between her teeth as she twirled a loose strand of hair around her finger. Zoey was in the graduating class from St. Vlad's of the school year just passed, making her a year younger than the rest of our little troupe, Dimitri not included. She was almost a perfect mix of Lissa and I – dark, middle-eastern skin, soft blond hair that fell in light ringlets, blue eyes. She was softly spoken and had the figure of a Moroi – almost alike to Lissa in height and weight – but she sure could pack a punch.

"It's like you read my mind," Christian joked, smiling to all of us as he helped Lissa from her seat. "Is that okay with everyone else?"

We all nodded and murmured in agreement, rising slowly and heading towards our various bedrooms. It seemed to be an unspoken rule in the house that we would go out exactly an hour after we made plans, giving everyone enough time to get ready.

"Oh, and Guardians, night off for you all!" Lissa shouted as doors were opened and shut. I smiled wide at Dimitri as he tugged me into our bedroom, pressing me against the door.

"What am I going to do with you, Roza?" His question remained unanswered as I pressed me lips to his, kissing him deeply as I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders. He kissed me back passionately, and I could feel all his love in the kiss as his fingers traced patterns lightly over my sides. Before the kiss could escalate further into something else, he pulled back, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead.

"Come on, beautiful. We need to get ready. Tonight is going to be special." He smiled an all-knowing smile at me. I pressed my lips gently against his before heading for the closet, looking through the racks of dresses that Lissa had bought me over the years, selecting a simple white off-shoulder sundress, grabbing a thick gold belt and gold heels to wear with them. Next I went to the dresser, pulling out the white corset I had bought a few weeks ago to wear for Dimitri, something telling me in my subconscious that tonight would be the perfect night to wear it. Grabbing the matching underwear, I slipped past my Russian lover and into our bathroom, locking the door and starting the shower.

After making sure every inch of my body was squeaky clean and smelling of lavender – a scent I had just recently learned drove Dimitri wild – I pulled on my underwear and the corset, making sure to tie the strings extra tight, making my cleavage stand out. I wanted to tease my man as much as possible – hey, it always made sex that night amazing. Next I did my hair, pulling it into a tight, yet messy bun, curling the ends of it, adding little rhinestone hairpins for decoration. After that came make-up – smokey eyes, rosey cheeks and shiny red lipstick, with bronzer brushed over my neck, cleavage and upper arms, making my skin sparkle. I then pulled on the dress, getting it to sit perfectly over the corset before adding the chunky belt, slipping into the shoes and heading back into the bedroom.

I approached Dimitri from behind as he continued to look through the closet, covering his eyes with my hand as I directed him into the bathroom, pushing him inside. I didn't want him to see me until the very last moment.

Moving over to the dresser, I pulled out my jewellery box, selecting the diamond choker Abe had bought me for Christmas last year, pairing it with a pair of my Mom's old diamond earrings, and finding thin gold bracelet.

Soon the shower turned off and Dimitri came out in nothing but a towel, and I had to avert my gaze to keep from jumping him. He left me breathless every time. I heard him chuckle as he got dressed, and I saw as he moved to the bedside table, pulling something from the drawer and slipping it into his pocket. My brows furrowed slightly, but I shook my head as he offered me a hand, leading us downstairs to meet with the other three couples.

My Mom looked amazing in a black maternity dress which showed off her impressive six-month pregnancy belly. She was large, and Abe and I kept joking that she was having twins. It was rather odd though, because lately when we've been saying that, she seems to go very silent and get a small smile on her face...

Abe was wearing his usual suit, and I just rolled my eyes at him. "You're supposed to dress up a little, old man."

"I leave the dressing up to the ladies, sweet girl," he smiled back at me. "You look stunning, Rose."

I blushed at his compliment as everyone else agreed with him. I wasn't the only one who looked amazing. Lissa was dressed to the nines in an amazing blue dress, and Zoey looked beautiful in a red gauzey top over a black skirt. All the guys – my father aside – were in similar outfits; black form fitting jeans with a shirt matching the color of their girls' dress. It was then I noticed Eddie and Zoey's clasped hands, and I nudged Dimitri in the ribs, pointing softly to them.

He smiled down at me, kissing my hair softly as he mumbled into my hair. "About time."

I giggled softly as Christian led the way outside to the large family car we owned. Dimitri and I sat up front, with my Mom, Abe, and Zoey in the next row, followed by Eddie, Christian and Lissa in the back.

Following directions from Zoey, we quickly made our way to the restaurant, where we were greeted by a good-looking Moroi, who directed us to our reserved table.

"So I might have booked ahead hoping you all would agree," Christian admitted sheepishly, causing all of us to laugh softly as we took our seats.

The food was amazing. We all ordered different dishes in the largest sizes possible so we could all share, and by the end of the meal, we were full and satisfied. We were handed a dessert menu and we ordered some cake and coffee, even though we were stuffed full.

When the dessert came out, Christian cleared his throat.

"First off, I'd like to thank you all for agreeing to come out tonight. This is a very special occasion for us as a family, as I know many things are changing." He smiled first towards Eddie and Zoey, and then to my parents. "Now I know lots of people have announcements to make, so why don't we start."

I had no clue what was going on. I looked over to Lissa, seeing a look of confusion on her face also, and I was glad to know I was not alone. However, it seemed like everyone else was clued into what was happening.

"Well," Janine started after looking around a moment. "I have a rather... large announcement to make." She laughed as she rested her hands atop her stomach. "It seems that my wonderful daughter and even more wonderful husband were right in their teasing this past month."

My jaw dropped open as I stared wide-eyed at my mother. "No. Fucking. Way."

"Rosemarie! Language!" I heard Eddie, Dimitri and Lissa laughing at me as I was scolded.

"Yes Mom, sorry Mom."

"But you are right, Rose," she said after a moment. "It appears that I am pregnant with twins."

Whoops and cried of joy were heard around the table as everyone congratulated my parents.

"Let's hope that neither one of them turns out like Rose did," Christian smirked, and I wanted nothing more than to wipe it off his face.

"Oh, can it, Fire-Boy."

The next announcement to be made was Eddie and Zoey, confirming that they were in fact together now. You could almost hear everyone whispering "about damn time" beneath their breath as the two shared a small, loving kiss, which I couldn't help but smile at. The next thing I knew, Dimitri was standing up, smiling down at me.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, not wanting to bring the attention over to us until I knew what my man was up to.

"Rose, my dear, sweet, amazing Roza. These past three years we have known each other have been the best – and most exhausting – of my life, but I wouldn't change them for the world. You became the woman I wanted to wake up to each morning, I want to make smile every second of the day. You became the woman I would place all my trust and love in." As he was making his speech, he slowly dropped to his knee before me. "You're the most beautiful, intelligent, amazing woman I have ever met, and I want for you to continue to be that woman for me, by my side, for eternity."

He reached into his pocket, and I could feel my eyes welling with tears as I realised what Dimitri was about to do. The small box he took out earlier came out, and he pulled the top back, showing the most beautiful diamond ring I had seen.

"I lived many days without you during our time apart, and I never want to have to feel that separation again. You're the one thing that means the world to me; you are my world, my Roza." His gaze flickered down, between the ring and my hand, a soft smile on his lips.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife, standing at my side as Rosemarie Belikov?" I nodded softly as the tears spilled over, a smile so wide on my lips I thought my face would split in two. "Will you marry my, my Roza?"

"Yes," I whispered, ignoring the cheering and crying that was now going on behind me. "Yes, a thousand times yes, Dimitri."

He beamed at me as he took the ring from the box, sliding it onto my finger before kissing my hand, rising to take me into his arms. I crashed my lips against his, kissing him with as much love as I could muster.

His arms wrapped tightly around my body, holding me close to him, and as we kissed before our friends, showing our love for one another, I couldn't help but think that now everything was perfect.


End file.
